


A Very KageHi Kinktober

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Western, Bukkake, Canon Universe, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Ficlet Collection, Humiliation, Kinktober 2016, Lapdance, Latex, Leather, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Sickfic, Spanking, Wax Play, Xenophilia, alternate universe - pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: Day 28: XenophiliaHe's glad he never cared before, because when Hinata kisses him, there's no other kiss, real or imagined, that could ever come close to it. Not because it's the longest kiss or the most skillful kiss or anything like that.Because it's a Hinata kiss. And there's nothing else in the world that could compare, because there's nobody else like Hinata out there, anywhere.And Kageyama loves every bit of his strangeness.--New day, new kink. A collection of KageHina-focused one shots.





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Last October, I wrote a fic a day for the Kinktober prompt challenge. Now, finally, I'm bringing the aftermath to AO3.
> 
>  **Check chapter titles** for specific kinks/prompts!

It's just a sports thing, Hinata thinks. Just a couple of dudes being guys, guys being dudes (and teammates), etc. Whenever someone makes a really good play, there's hair ruffling, high fives, back slapping… butt tapping?

The first time it happens he's caught totally unaware. Hinata actually scores off one of Suga's tosses, an event so rare it causes a spontaneous celebration. In the midst of the yelling, Tanaka-senpai hauls back and slaps Hinata's rear end so forcefully it sends him stumbling forward. Hinata squeals like a piglet and Tanaka roars with laughter.

"Welcome to the team!" he yells maniacally.

Hinata breaks into a grin, because this is the best thing anyone's ever said to him.

Butt slaps become a part of his daily routine. It's "nice receive" and _slap_ and "don't mind" and _slap_ and "nice kill" and _slap._ It's hilarious and even though Daichi rolls his eyes and Asahi cowers every time he sees one of them coming, they all do it, more or less.

Except Kageyama.

This kind of makes sense, because Kageyama is always setting, which means he doesn't do as much receiving _or_ killing, and anyways, Kageyama doesn't even know how to properly high five, so a smack on the rear seems like it would be a foreign concept to him. But one day, they're playing a practice game, and Hinata's team fumbles the receive. The second touch goes to Tanaka, who sends the ball Kageyama's way—and Hinata can only stare as Kageyama leaps, brings his arms back before flying into the air, the setter  _soars—_ anddelivers a perfect straight to the other side of the court and executes one of the _nicest_ kills Hinata has ever seen.

The kill, yeah. Right. The kill was really nice. Not Kageyama or anything. It was just _so nice._ Hinata is overcome, so much so that before he knows what he's doing, he's cheering along with the rest of his team, and running toward Kageyama, and his hand flies out and— _smack._

He freezes. Kageyama freezes. The rest of the team freezes. It's an ice age inside the gym.

Slowly, Kageyama turns to look at him, with an expression that is both unreadable and terrifying. " _Ow,_ " he says, very slowly. Hinata squeaks.

"I'm sorry!"

Kageyama glares at him a second longer, before turning away. Hinata breathes again. Aside from Noya and Suga breaking into fits of giggles about it every few minutes, Hinata thinks the matter is forgiven, and forgotten.

He is mistaken.

A week later, he and Kageyama are the last ones to leave the club room after frequent squabbles while helping take down all the equipment. Kageyama is in secure possession of the club room keys on the grounds that they don't forget to lock up (like last time). Hinata is just pulling on his shirt as Kageyama passes by behind him when:

_SMACK._

Hinata stumbles into the row of lockers, voice stuck in his throat. He can't even choke out a noise, he's so surprised. It takes him a minute to even register what happened, but his backside is stinging and his eyes are watering a bit and when he looks behind him, Kageyama is standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Payback," he says.

Hinata wants to yell at him that it's not payback, _Bakageyama,_ if the other person wasn't even trying to do something bad in the first place ( _honestly_ ), but the shit-eating expression Kageyama is wearing is so _infuriating_ that Hinata can't do anything but screech, "Ha! That didn't even _hurt!"_

The smile drops off Kageyama's face and Hinata wonders when, exactly, he acquired a death wish, but then Kageyama says, dangerously, "Yeah?"

And Hinata sticks his tongue out and says, "Yeah."

He's half expecting it again, when Kageyama retaliates. Hinata's still looking over his shoulder, so he sees it coming, anyway, and he tenses up, bracing himself against the lockers, and _wham,_ Kageyama's hand makes impact with enough force to slam Hinata's hips against the metal surface. He grunts, but does not capitulate.

"Weak!" he yelps over his shoulder.

Kageyama smacks him again, and Hinata's fingers scrabble over the lockers for purchase, finding none. If Kageyama thinks he's going to admit defeat, Kageyama is _wrong,_ but then something weird starts to happen, in the midst of all the butt slapping (okay, all things considered, kinda weird already) and being pushed up against the lockers and Kageyama grunting a little bit with each consecutive smack.

It starts to feel kind of…

"Ka-Kageyama—" Hinata groans out, and he's _not_ giving in or anything, it's just that his legs are starting to feel a little shivery, and his head is getting fuzzy, and his ass _hurts_ but not in a _bad_ way, which obviously means Kageyama really sucks at this, like the loser he is. Hinata's knees knock together, and suddenly, Kageyama is pulling him around, to smash Hinata to his chest, face in his dumb sweatshirt, where he's now up close and personal with how sweaty and gross and good Kageyama smells.

Wait, what?

Kageyama brings his hand down again, flat and hard against Hinata's ass cheeks, and he must be getting tired because he doesn't immediately remove it, he just lays it there, hot and heavy, and they're breathing hard, and Hinata's legs are _so_ shaky that he curls his fingers into Kageyama's sweatshirt, leaning against him just a little bit more, and—oh, _no._

He realizes why he feels so weird, and why his head is all hazy, and his body's all hot.

"Kageyama," he pants again, because he needs to say something, before Kageyama realizes that he's _totally hard_ while Hinata is squashed up against him like this, but Kageyama finally takes his hand away, dragging a little over the curve of Hinata's butt, before delivering another stinging slap to his ass, and Hinata clings to him and _groans._

"Give up yet?" Kageyama asks, harsh and hot near his ear, and, nope, that's not helping, that's not helping at all. Hinata can't stand Kageyama, but he's also kinda realized that he's pretty in awe of him, too, and that has, apparently, turned into something of a crush when he wasn't looking.

Kageyama spanks him again, and Hinata buries his face in his chest and whines. "Something of a crush" may be a bit of an understatement.

"Not giving up," he grits out, and Kageyama _—rubs—_ where his hand is, a little reassuring circular motion, before he pats it. He _pats Hinata's ass._

"You will," he says confidently, and Hinata knows he is screwed.

"Kageyama!" he yelps, as Kageyama lands another hard slap. "Kageyama—" He trails off when Kageyama pulls him closer, one arm secure across his back, making sure he doesn't just topple over due to an overabundance of butt spanking. The next one makes Hinata go ramrod straight, tensing up all over, smashing himself to Kageyama's chest as tears fill his eyes, everything in him struggling with the force of just—keeping it—together—

"I know you're hard," Kageyama says, then, and lets fly with some kind of super finishing attack move special smack, so loud it can probably be heard outside the club room, and Hinata gasps, all high-pitched and shocked, and then he ruins the underwear he has on.

Kageyama doesn't smack him again, he just keeps him steady and more or less on his feet as Hinata chokes and coughs and tries desperately to scrub the tears from his eyes before Kageyama lets go of him. He wobbles. He is still not completely sure of what has just taken place.

"I," Kageyama says, with an intake of breath, pausing for dramatic effect, "win."

"Shut up!" Hinata yells. "Shut _up,_ you are not allowed to tell anyone about this, _ever,_ or I'll—"

"You'll what?" Kageyama asks. "Spank me?"

Hinata gapes at him, mortified. In a tiny voice, he asks, "Did you know I liked you?"

Kageyama tilts his head. "Well. I do _now._ Dumbass."

He takes off running when Hinata shouts at him, and they almost forget to lock up the club room (as expected). Then Kageyama gives Hinata a piggyback ride, because Hinata is sticky in front and sore in back and can't sit on his bike at all. He definitely lost this round.

But, at least he doesn't need to ask if Kageyama likes him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About half of these prompts will live in these upcoming chapters. Some of the more expanded ideas have been broken out into their own fics. Since they are not technically a series, I'll be putting them all into **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016)**. If you would like to receive all updates for Kinktober, you can [subscribe to my author page](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle)!
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


	2. Dirty Talk

It's high noon when _he_ rolls into that dusty, cowpoke, nothin' town way out in the middle of the prairie, and the streets clear, the stores shutter, and the church bell tolls twelve. The only place that keeps open is the one at the end of the line, saloon and brothel, two sins in one easy location. It's through the swinging doors that the Red Devil himself pushes through, Hinata Shouyou in the flesh.

Place is already full up with men that think they're brave, ‘til something to be brave _about_ stares them in the face, and then they drop their eyes and look into their whiskey glasses, mumblin' coulda-woulda-shoulda, though they won't.

One doesn't. One pair of blues in a tan face locks onto Hinata, and it's over to this man that the Devil finds his way, ‘til he can pull back the chair at the table and drop into it, tipping back to put his feet up. He tips his hat, too, with a smile under the brim. The other man doesn't smile back.

"Afternoon," Hinata tells him, polite as you please, even though they both know he ain't foolin' a damn soul. "A little early to be drinkin', isn't it, sheriff?"

Kageyama Tobio, indeed the sheriff of this two church, one bank, no station stop town, scowls at him. "Would've started earlier if I'd known I'd be seeing your face today."

"Now, sheriff," Hinata says, putting on his best pout. "That ain't no way to be."

Kageyama leans over his whiskey, glaring harder than a fire and brimstone preacher on Easter Sunday—and he'd know. Ain't been that long since his old man passed. "I told you I didn't want to see you back in this town again. Ever."

Conversation has died in the saloon, and even though nobody's looking at them, every ear in the place is listening. So when Hinata speaks next, it's real quiet.

"We both know," he says, with a smile on his face, a rattler looking at a mouse, "that that isn't true."

And Kageyama, well, he's bit. Feels that sweet poison spread way down south.

Blessedly, in this tiny town where no one ever aims to do no good, the jail and the sheriff station are empty. Blessed, because God is the only witness when the sheriff gives in to the Devil himself.

"Ahh, fuck," Kageyama pants, with his head tipped back, legs spread wide in his old wooden chair. Hinata's on his knees, but he ain't down there to pray. "Fuck, I should've let you get locked up the first time we met."

Hinata pulls off his cock, nice and slow, licking him all the way up like he isn't ever gonna have anything this good again. "Yeah, you would've liked that."

"Nngh—" is the sherriff's only response, and that's when Hinata starts in.

"Lose the key to the handcuffs," he says, teeth grazing just on the side of startling over the shaft of Kageyama's cock. "Chain me up, open me wide, fill me deep, anytime you wanted." His tongue is a firebrand, hot and wet along the sensitive skin of Kageyama's balls, before he's up and sucking hard, right over the tip. "Throw me in a cell, forget about me, until you needed something warm around your dick."

He demonstrates, swallows Kageyama right down, breathes through his nose, buried in the trail of black hair that ends at the base of Kageyama's cock. Little tramp always does this, has done it ever since Kageyama can remember them being this way. Black starry nights and lonely campfires and Hinata trying to get Kageyama's scent under his skin.

Kageyama chokes back a moan, hand finding Hinata's red, messy hair and curling into it. Not gently, he drags him away, until Hinata's mouth is off him, and he can think straight.

"I wouldn't forget about you," he spits. "You _ass._ "

Hinata blinks at him, mouth red and wet with spit, and then he grins. "You'd try."

"I'd fail," Kageyama grinds out. "And we both know it."

He barely tries anymore. Hinata's the only thing that ever rolls through this town besides the tumbleweeds, and he's the only thing that ever got Kageyama's attention just short of being shot at. But Kageyama got his, too. That's why they both keep coming back.

Kageyama pulls him up into his lap by the front of his shirt, and Hinata fumbles at the front of his pants, ‘til he's got two dicks in his hot hand, knees gripping Kageyama's waist, grinding against him. Kageyama wants him naked, wants him on his back, or on his knees, doesn't care, just wants him. But it's not like someone couldn't still walk in at any second, so he takes this as it is.

"Why'd you come back?" he growls, as Hinata rocks into him like he was born to it, red in the face, gasping now that he's against Kageyama. Kageyama wraps his larger hand around Hinata's smaller one, and Hinata slides his free hand up his chest, curves it around the back of his neck, curls fingers into his hair.

"Why d'you think?" Hinata mumbles.

"Why are you _here?"_ Kageyama asks, and he jams his fingers into Hinata's hip, stops him from moving. Hinata hisses, the snake about to strike. He leans in close, eyes narrowed and shadowed, teeth skating along Kageyama's jaw, down over his throat.

"I needed you, _you—_ " He drags out the word, cuts himself off. "I ran all outta horses, Kageyama, and none of ‘em, _none,_ made me feel like I was going someplace. Like I was _free_." He moves back up to breathe in Kageyama's ear, and even if his hips can't move, his hand still can, pulling slow and steady up Kageyama's cock, over the head. Kageyama closes his eyes, listens to his voice. "Not like the one I tamed, the one I _broke,_ the one that feels the best between my legs when I'm riding it—"

The noise Kageyama lets out might not be classed as human. He hangs onto Hinata like a man drowning, both arms tight around his waist. He hates that Hinata is right, as much as the words light him from the inside, truth indisputable. Hinata broke him. Kageyama sold his soul, never looked back.

"Are you gonna turn me down?" Hinata whispers. _"Preacher's boy._ " There's disdain in his tone, but there's a fondness, too. He always did love dragging Kageyama into the deep.

Kageyama rolls his head to look at him, with a great effort. "You know I'm not."

Hinata smiles when he kisses him, lazy, open-mouthed, taking his time. Like they've got that to spare. "I know you're not. Not when I want you." He gasps into Kageyama's mouth, all warmth and desperation. "Not when you get to spill inside me again."

That finishes Kageyama now, sends him falling off the cliffside, and he bucks his hips up against Hinata as he comes over their hands. Hinata moans into his mouth, picks up the pace—he's always made Kageyama wait, but never has the patience for it himself. Soon he's adding to the wet mess on Kageyama's stomach, murmurs Kageyama's name again and again, makes him crazy with the way he says it. Hinata's the only one who ever says his name like this. Maybe it's why Kageyama always comes when he calls.

"I'll be in town a few more days," Hinata tells him a few minutes later, as he does his pants back up and snags his hat on his way to the door. "Come find me when you're done keepin' the peace, or… whatever." He smirks like he knows how unnecessary that is.

Kageyama drums his fingers on the arm of his chair. "How's tonight?" he asks, and Hinata puts his hat on slow, running his fingers over the brim.

"How's right now?" he responds, and it's all the invitation Kageyama needs to follow him out.

Any trouble at the saloon will have to wait ‘til morning. In that quiet, dust covered town, the tiny sheriff's office is all locked up for the night and the little house in back'll be empty.

The lights are off, and the sheriff—well, he ain't home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still one of the most fun things I've ever written. Here's [the voice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RTkUgov60g) you're probably (and should be) imagining it read in.
> 
> [[@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


	3. Public

There are fourteen people on the video conference call, all staring into the room from the enormous wall-mounted flat screen television, their images sectioned off into neat little squares, all in a row.

There are fifteen people on the conference call if Kageyama can be counted, which he should, given it's a board call for his privately owned joint business venture.

There should be sixteen people on the call, but currently, Hinata isn't at his desk.

"Will Hinata-san—" one of the board members begins to ask, but stops, when Kageyama shifts abruptly in his chair.

"What?" Kageyama rasps.

"Will… Hinata-san be joining us today…?"

Kageyama blinks at the TV a few times, and clears his throat. "Y-yes. Yes, he's just—late. Let's… begin without him, he'll be along shortly." He says this with reasonable confidence, because he knows exactly where Hinata is.

Hinata _isn't_ at his own desk because he's under Kageyama's, currently with his lips on Kageyama's dick, teeth nipping ever so gently at his foreskin before he dips his tongue under it. Kageyama muffles a gasp into his palm and hopes no one notices.

He knows what he'll see if he looks down—a sly grin and innocently hazy eyes. He can't look down, though, because he knows Hinata is fingering himself, and if Kageyama even catches so much as a glimpse of him like that—cheeks pink, hair disheveled—he won't be able to keep it together.

So, as Hinata silently sucks his cock, one hand trailing teasing fingers down the crease of Kageyama's hip to play with his balls, Kageyama carries on with the meeting.

"You'll notice," he says, pulling up a spreadsheet to share, "that our annual revenue is up, while venture capital spending is— _down, oh—_ "

Hinata chooses that moment to go down as well, sinking low on him, mouth wet and warm, and Kageyama almost forgets what he's saying. Almost.

"Kageyama-san?"

 _"Yes—_ " Kageyama breathes out slowly. "As discussed, this is a—steady increase from last year."

As the board members nod and look impressed, Hinata steadily increases his pace, too—bobbing his head around Kageyama's cock before sliding up to fist his shaft with one hand, lips fastened around the tip, cheeks hollowed as he sucks.

Kageyama's hand flies down to tangle in his hair, because holy _shit—_ he twists his fingers against Hinata's scalp, torn between trying to shove him off or push him farther down on his cock. Either way…

"I believe we're _very close_ —" he says, with a slight pause for emphasis, "to keeping that upward trend." Hinata swirls his tongue around Kageyama's tip and Kageyama's hips roll unbidden. " _Very_ close," he warns again.

Hinata slowly pulls off him, and Kageyama sinks back into his chair, feeling antsy. They can finish later, he thinks, a little relieved, more disappointed.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Kageyama whips around to stare. Enter Hinata, stage left, looping from under the desk to appear onscreen like he's just entered the room for the first time. There is a polite chorus of greetings from the board and stakeholders, but Kageyama barks out, "Why aren't you taking this from your office?"

He can't be around Hinata right now, not when he knows what he's been doing, how open and ready for him Hinata is under those damned, slim fit Hugo Boss slacks.

Hinata grins at him as he comes around to Kageyama's side of the desk. "Can't get it up in there."

Kageyama is going to kill him.

"Sorry for the delay, everyone," Hinata says, before he swipes a hand deftly, quickly over Kageyama's laptop and— "Oh no, what happened!"

There's a chorus of confused noises from the board members as the video feed on their end goes dead. Kageyama grits his teeth.

"Can you still see us?" Hinata is asking, looking at Kageyama with a slowly spreading smile. Kageyama shakes his head, glaring.

"No, we seem to have lost you…" This is followed by a chorus of agreements, because of course they can't. Hinata turned off the camera.

"Sorry, everyone, I'm just bad luck today!" he says, as he wiggles his way to stand between Kageyama's legs and drops his pants. Kageyama can't even pretend not to stare as Hinata bends over the desk in front of him, on full display, skin flushed, shiny where the lube smeared.

"Hinata—" he hisses quietly.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand," Hinata says loudly, ignoring him. He reaches behind himself, and proves he knows his way around in this position by finding a firm grip on Kageyama's cock instantly. He's already got a condom ready. Kageyama swallows a groan as Hinata rolls it on him without even looking. "As I'm sure you all know, sometimes these things take a little maneuvering…"

He eases himself back slowly, guides Kageyama to his entrance and lets him tease against it, and Kageyama has to grab onto the edge of the desk, white knuckling it in anticipation.

"And sometimes, it's better to move fast," Hinata continues, and Kageyama hunches forward to lean into his back, breathing into his hair as Hinata lowers himself, slowly sinking down on his cock. Hinata asks, voice low and sure, "Are we all in agreement?" When the board responds favorably, he purrs, "Kageyama?"

Kageyama is going to _kill_ him.

"Of course," he says after a moment spent collecting himself, "but we can't forget to take into account outside opposition." He punctuates his words with a sharp, sudden upward thrust, and Hinata sits up _straight._

Kageyama's vindictive satisfaction is cut short when Hinata grinds back onto him, rocking his hips hard, burying Kageyama in heat.

"I don't think I suggested we forget, Kageyama-san," Hinata says sweetly. This earns him a bite behind his ear from Kageyama and a few chuckles from the rest of the board. Everyone is used to them arguing—it's become their greatest strength, since they became business partners. The more they argue, the more they innovate.

They argue, they outline strategy, they fuck—right there at Kageyama's desk, with fourteen other people listening in. But of course they don't know—they never do. The meeting continues.

Kageyama thinks it better to look at the full picture, get a handle on it before swooping in and seizing the opportunity. He says as much, but he shows it, too, sliding his hands under Hinata's knees to pull his legs open wide, gripping his thighs and pulling him back, filling Hinata with hard, slow rolls of his hips.

Hinata takes him to the hilt with his head tipped back, spine arched and a hand on his cock, jerking himself off rough and fast in contrast to Kageyama's steady, metered thrusts. He's like this about company funding, too, wants to leap first and ask questions later, take chances where he sees them, hard and quick.

"Yes, Kageyama!" he exclaims, a bit too loudly, after Kageyama drops the bomb that is his fiscal plan for the upcoming quarter, at the same moment that he wraps his arm around Hinata's waist and stands them both up, to pound into Hinata from behind. Hinata bows his head over his forearms resting on the desk, undulating his hips to meet Kageyama. "That's exactly— _exactly—_ "

Exactly against his prostate, yeah. Does he think Kageyama's an _amateur?_

"I know," Kageyama says. "I know what you're after."

Hinata bites his lip, before he grins, eyes closed, expression one of obscene pleasure. "You've just got me figured out, huh?"

"We're always so impressed by your working relationship," one of the stakeholders says. "You've both come so far."

Kageyama presses his lips to Hinata's ear, murmurs low and quiet enough that only he can hear, "I bet I can even make you come twice."

Hinata flings his hand across the desk, slams the mute button on the call, and moans out his orgasm like he's being pulled apart at the seams. Kageyama fucks him through it relentlessly, silently thanking the building contractors for his soundproof office.

A voice over the line calls out, "Hello? Did we lose you?"

When Hinata is finished, Kageyama reaches over and unmutes the call. "No, we're still here." He grinds his hips against his partner's, cock pressing deep inside, and Hinata props himself up on his elbows, arms shaking as he covers his mouth to muffle his uneven, heavy panting. "I think we're just about done," Kageyama says.

Hinata glances over his shoulder at him, lips parted and wet, expression needy, squeezing tight around his cock. He looks so good Kageyama can't take his eyes off him, not even when he comes, silent, hips slamming hard against Hinata's. Hinata pushes back into him, still greedy. That's fine by Kageyama. Neither of them is ever satisfied, it's one of their greatest assets. That's why they do so well for themselves, both in bed and in business.

He pulls out of Hinata slowly, removes the condom and ties it off, to be tossed in the trash inside a wad of tissues for secrecy's sake. Ever cheeky, Hinata drags up a chair next to him and performs the bare minimum of straightening up his clothes before he turns the camera back on, acting surprised that it's working. Kageyama wonders at the fact that nobody comments on Hinata's mussed disposition before realizing that Hinata always looks that way.

The brightness of his eyes, the reddened lips and cheeks, the lazy tilt to his grin—those are things that don't transfer so well over video. Those are things Kageyama is intimately familiar with, that no one else gets to share.

Kageyama nods to the camera. "That was a very productive session."

There is a general murmur of assent, and then a hand, sliding high up on his thigh. Hinata laughs and says, "What Kageyama-san means to say is, we very much enjoyed this. Thank you for your time, everyone—we'll be sure to check in soon."

He ends the call and turns to Kageyama, a grin spreading across his face.

"Every time," Kageyama says, trying to look irritable.

"Because you come up with the best ideas when you're turned on!" Hinata says this cheerfully, like this was the only reason behind his eagerness. He reaches out to tug Kageyama forward by his tie until their lips are barely brushing. "Speaking of which, we should really schedule a follow-up, don't you think?"

"Hmm." Kageyama nips at his bottom lip. "I do, because you offered nothing of value, that entire meeting."

Hinata draws back, eyes going wide. "Nothing of—! The marketing deliverables? The budget plan?"

Kageyama reels his indignant round face back in, kissing him lingeringly slow until his protests have stopped and he's almost back in Kageyama's lap again, soft, breathy noises falling from his lips.

"I could have thought of those in my sleep," Kageyama tells him, his grin unforgiving. Hinata scowls at him, between kisses. "So we clearly have a lot of work to get done."

The rest of the day's meetings prove to be even more rigorously stimulating than the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a PUN STORM OF INNUENDOS (which now has a [follow up fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12744819))
> 
> [[@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


	4. Bukkake

There are some realizations in life that come at half tempo, a slow motion tranquility overtaking the mind as it processes, in crystal clear detail, some new piece of information, some grand revelation.

It can happen at any time, and for Hinata Shouyou, age twenty-four, it happens staring down the shafts of a good half a dozen dicks, right as they're about to blow.

This in itself isn't the realization, or not the main one, anyway. He's been awaiting the oncoming tide for a few minutes now, because it's not a fun time being the recipient in bukkake films when you forget to close your eyes for the big finish—just one of those things you learn in the porn industry after your first fuck up, really. It's not a lesson that needs to be taught twice.

So he's awaiting the countdown (which they'll take out later, and dub in him moaning), jerking off a cock in each hand, head swiveling from side to side so he can suck off the rest—honestly the worst thing about being the bottom in group sex films are the muscle cramps that come from all the reaching and fondling and licking at multiple angles—when he looks up and sees The Guy.

Hinata has been in the industry long enough that he knows a lot of people, has some pretty good friends and some favorite regular co-stars (he and Bokuto Koutarou have their own on-going series of "home movies"), but he's never worked with This Guy before and Hinata needs to know _who he is._ Vaguely he remembers a name from the round of introductions they'd done beforehand, while everyone still had clothes on—Kageyama, he thinks.

Kageyama's got abs nice enough that Hinata would willingly lick flavored lube off them (even cherry) and thighs Hinata wants to stick his cock in between. Speaking of which, his dick is perfect, too—long and thick, but not _too_ much either way, a little veiny, below a dusting of black hair shaped in this cute, skinny little triangle pointing up to his rock hard stomach.

Off camera, someone starts the countdown for the cum shower: ten seconds.

Hinata forgets what he's doing for a moment and just keeps looking, up and up, and—it just keeps getting better. Hinata isn't a bottom by nature, only by porn standards (and even this industry sometimes allows him variety), but he would gladly roll over if Kageyama told him to, with his furrowed brow and dark blue eyes and soft-looking, jet black hair. Especially if he told Hinata to do it with that expression, all intense and simmering.

His perfect dick is a little off to the side, on Hinata's right, and he locks eyes with Kageyama, right as he leans over to take it into his mouth so he can really go to _work_ on it.

Kageyama loses the tall, dark, and brooding thing pretty quick. Hinata absolutely, definitely prides himself on his ability to give one of the best blowjobs in the business, and Kageyama… poor Kageyama isn't prepared. Few are.

They haven't finished counting down yet, when Kageyama's hand shoots out, fisting into Hinata's hair, which isn't, strictly speaking, allowed—nothing's supposed to touch him in this that he doesn't go for himself. And it's _group sex—_ no one's supposed to get special treatment.

But fuck it. He leans forward and looks up to see Kageyama is staring at him with an expression that can best be classified as "tortured arousal", and it's not for the sake of the camera. _Got you,_ Hinata thinks, right before he licks him all up and down his shaft, smiling coyly the entire time. Kageyama's eyes roll back in his head.

Hinata opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, milking Kageyama's cock with one hand fisted around it as the dark-haired man comes on his face, about three seconds too early. Hinata gets to watch as he tips his head back, eyes closed and mouth falling open in pleasure for those few, glorious seconds.

And that's when Hinata has his realization.

It's slow motion, as everyone else in the semi-circle of cock pumping lets fly. Long ropes of milky cum arc gracefully through the air like fountain jets frozen in time as Hinata stares up at Kageyama, at the long, tan line of his throat working as he holds back a moan. Hinata can't stop looking at him, as ill-advised as that is, as he gets shot in the cheek and forehead and chin (and neck and a little on his shoulders) by everyone else. He's drenched, coated in wet, warm stickiness, which is usually the worst for how long it's going to take to get out of his hair alone—but he doesn't even think about that today.

Instead, he's just realizing how much he actually wants to fuck this guy. Maybe even get to know him, first.

So he leans forward, deep throating Kageyama as he finishes. He can feel Kageyama shuddering under his hands as he pulls off his cock slow, to make sure he's licked nice and wet and clean. A few more minutes on that dick and Hinata's pretty sure he could get off if he touched himself, which never happens unless he's been played with a good, long while.

Again, who _is_ this guy, and why is he meeting literally _all_ of Hinata's standards just by… being hot while jerking off?

They call cut and everyone claps politely. Hinata does a couple cute poses for the stills camera, teases his nipples and flashes a wink and a peace sign, licks the cum off his lips and fingers. Someone brings him a towel so he can wipe his face and arms down so he's not dripping all over the place on his way to the showers. He gets cleaned up, packs his shit, says goodbye to the PAs and then hurries out the door to get to his stop before the bus arrives.

There's somebody waiting outside already. Hinata slows, a little grin working its way onto his face as he sees who it is.

"First day on set?" he asks Kageyama, who startles at the sound of his voice.

"I—yeah, I—" Kageyama stares at him for a second before his mouth turns downward into a frown. "What the hell, there was nothing in the call sheet about blowjobs! I wasn't fucking ready."

Hinata laughs, a little meanly—but only a little. "You sure weren't! That may be a personal best for me."

"I was already most of the way there," Kageyama grumbles. "You weren't that good."

Hinata cocks his head at him. "Kageyama, right?"

Kageyama nods, looking ready to argue. "Yeah."

Hinata grins. "Wanna get dinner?"

The frown slides right off Kageyama's face, when presented with this option. He looks surprised when he says, "Fine, yeah. If you're paying for it."

"I'll treat you," Hinata agrees.  

"You're on," Kageyama tells him, falling into step beside him.

Hinata glances at him. "And maybe after, I'll show you how good I really am."

He can't help but be delighted at the look on Kageyama's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still had to fight the urge to hide my face while editing parts of this, goodness gracious -- and because I didn't learn my lesson the first time, I have now written an even more ridiculous follow up to this fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12629559)!
> 
> [[@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


	5. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to some very gentle NSFW, 2nd year KageHina

The ride home from a tournament game is always quiet. The bus has some kind of soporific effect on the already exhausted Karasuno team, and almost nobody stays awake past the ten minute mark. Tanaka and Noya usually bet to see who can hold out longer, but they're almost inevitably the first two to knock out cold, heads bumping together gently along with the rhythm of the bus.  
  
Kageyama's usually right behind them, not least because he'll take any chance he can get to fall the hell asleep at the first available opportunity. But today, he's wide awake, in no small part thanks to his usual seatmate.  
  
Today, he has his head tipped back against the seats and he _could_ be sleeping, but that would be next to impossible, with Hinata pressed up against his side, whispering into his ear. Across the aisle from them, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are sound asleep, and Tsukishima (thank god) has his headphones on, tinny music drifting from them. Kageyama thinks he'd probably die if the blonde bastard woke up and saw what was happening.  
  
"You were so—incredible—" Hinata breathes, so softly even Kageyama can barely hear him. His words are interspersed with kisses, lips fluttering, pressing lightly against Kageyama's ear, his cheek, the curve of his jaw. "Your serves—that last set—you were so, so _good_ …"  
  
Kageyama squirms in his seat. He's been together with Hinata for about a year, now, almost by accident, since they both found out their first year Hinata liked getting his ass smacked by Kageyama just a little more than expected. Nothing about their relationship has slowed down from there, so it's not that he doesn't like when Hinata does this—actually, he really, _really_ likes it—it's just that they don't ever do it when there are other people around. But something about the last game seems to have destroyed what little restraint Hinata has.  
  
"Kageyama…" Hinata whispers in his ear, before he— _fuck_ —he bites, teeth grazing along Kageyama's earlobe. "Can I stay over tonight?"  
  
Kageyama's breath all leaves him in a whoosh, because he knows what it means when Hinata asks him that question and his voice sounds _like that_. He can sense he's being watched, and after a moment, he gives a quick nod.  
  
But if he thought the prospect of more, later, would have deterred Hinata from whatever he's doing now, he just really should have known better.  
  
Instead of being satisfied with more, later, instead of settling back into his seat and maybe getting some sleep like the rest of the team, Hinata slides his fingers through Kageyama's, lifting Kageyama's hand to his mouth so he can kiss each of his knuckles, soft, pink lips brushing over them one by one, slowly, tenderly. His eyes dart up, wide and amber, staring at Kageyama unabashedly, like he's drinking in the sight of him. Kageyama stares back, and swallows hard, and his breath comes short.  
  
When other people look at him, they see a genius setter, a volleyball idiot, the king of the court. Hinata looks at him and sees all of these things, and so much more.  
  
And Kageyama has a very hard time hanging on in the face of that.  
  
"You made me feel so— _fuwaaah_ today," Hinata murmurs, mouth warm against Kageyama's fingers. "My heart's all like…" Sound effects don't seem to be able to cut it for this one, as Hinata struggles to find the words. He leans in to gently press his nose into Kageyama's neck. Kageyama shivers.  
  
"It was just one game," he says. His voice comes out all hoarse, and Hinata makes a tiny noise in the crook of his neck.  
  
"So?" he breathes. "Just wait, ‘til we get back to your house. And we're alone." His voice drops when he says it, gets so low and expectant, and Kageyama feels his whole face flood with heat, as his stomach clenches, and his head is filled with thoughts, _images_ , of all the things he'd like to do to Hinata when they're alone. All the things he'd like Hinata to do to _him_.  
  
He shouldn't push, should just leave it at that, especially with the way his palms are sweating and how tight his pants are starting to feel. But Hinata is so warm at his side, breath puffing against his neck, and Kageyama slides lower in his seat until he can turn his face and rest his chin on top of Hinata's head.  
  
"What are you gonna…" he mutters and then breaks off, self-conscious.  
  
"What?" Hinata whispers back, nuzzling against his shoulder.  
  
Kageyama's face burns. "What are you going to do? When we're alone."  
  
Hinata inhales, sharply. For a second, he doesn't respond, and Kageyama wants to sink through his seat.  
  
But then Hinata starts telling him, just one long, steady stream of words, unfiltered and unprocessed, in classic Hinata fashion. And each one picks Kageyama apart, ever so slowly, at the seams.  
  
"I'm gonna show you how incredible you are. I want to push you down on your bed, I want to hold you down, I wanna kiss you," Hinata says quietly. "Sorry if that's really dumb, but I do, and you're—not allowed to get all weird about it like you always do, you have to just lay there and let me kiss you, for once. I want to kiss you everywhere."  
  
Kageyama thinks about this, about Hinata pushing him down and putting his lips anywhere he pleases, and just as that's getting to be too much, Hinata brushes his hand over Kageyama's leg, before walking two fingers up the inside of his shorts, high up on his thigh.  
  
"Here," Hinata murmurs. And then in a small voice, "Ah, you're hard…"    
  
Kageyama buries his face in Hinata's hair, feeling mortified, but he's already too turned on to back down. "Whose fault is that?"  
  
"Mine," Hinata responds instantly, not without a hint of pride. "I wanna touch you everywhere, too. I wanna be on top of you, I want to take off, um—all your clothes. I just want more of you, I want to show you all the things I think about doing when you look so amazing when you play. I wanna make you hard—"  
  
Kageyama gasps into Hinata's hair.  
  
"—and then I want to _do_ something about it."  
  
There's no stopping the fractured, muffled moan that escapes Kageyama, it's impossible when Hinata keeps brushing the inside of his thigh, making it clear that he wants to make Kageyama feel good, just because he likes him.  
  
It's also absolutely, totally embarrassing, when he hears Ennoshita mumble, "What was that?"  
  
Kageyama and Hinata both go completely still. Hinata's fingers dig into Kageyama's thigh.  
  
"S-sorry," Hinata whispers. "Sorry, I'll stop—"  
  
"Don't," Kageyama whispers back. He feels Hinata's fingers squeeze tighter.  
  
"Don't?" Brown eyes turn upward, peering into his face. "Your cheeks are so red!"  
  
Kageyama squeezes his eyes shut. He knows. He's blushing, his breathing is uneven, his voice is nothing more than a soft gasp, the front of his pants are tented. If anybody looked over right now, they'd be able to tell what was going on right away. Hinata certainly can, Hinata keeps looking down at his lap and then tearing his gaze away to stare back at his face, Hinata…  
  
"Do you like this?" Hinata asks him, very quietly.  
  
Kageyama bites his lip, and nods. Hinata goes very still next to him.  
  
"So, it's okay? If I don't stop?"  
  
Kageyama nods again, and Hinata leans in close.  
  
"You have to tell me, Bakageyama," he says, his voice drifting close to Kageyama's ear again. "Ask me."  
  
Kageyama's breath hitches. "C-can… can you…?"  
  
"What?" Hinata asks. He pokes his little wet tongue out, just barely flicks it over the shell of Kageyama's ear. Kageyama shudders. "Can I what?"  
  
"Just keep talking," Kageyama tells him. "Can you just—keep talking to me?"  
  
"Do you want to get off?" Hinata asks. "Right here? Now?"  
  
Kageyama presses the back of his hand to his lips to force his voice into quiet. "Y-yeah. Yes."  
  
Hinata pinches his thigh. "Ask me nicely…"  
  
Kageyama complies with a soft groan, a mumbled, _"Please."_  
  
The other boy is silent for a long moment, long enough that Kageyama blinks his eyes open finally, to look at him.  
  
Hinata is looking up at him, eyes half-lidded, lips forming a slow smirk that makes Kageyama's toes curl. His stomach twists in shame at the fact that he just pleaded for help, at the way Hinata is looking at him so _knowingly_ , because his desperation must be written all over his face. It just makes him feel even hotter, want it even _more_.  
  
"All I'm doing is talking to you, Bakageyama," Hinata whispers. "Just that's enough? Are you that easy for me?"  
  
Yes, yes he is. Kageyama writhes on the seat, trying to turn onto his hip, so that his lap and his hard-on aren't so plainly in view. Hinata giggles.  
  
"You're so red right now," he says, as though Kageyama didn't _know that_. "You're so embarrassed, aren't you? I'm barely even touching you." He starts to trace patterns on the inside of Kageyama's thigh again, fingers moving higher, whispering quietly into his ear. "You'd be done so fast if I actually touched you. You'd get your shorts all messy and wet."  
  
Kageyama swallows a gasp, blinking at him in a daze. His whole body is so tensed up, on the verge of shattering. He's about to be done so fast right _now_ , and he _hates_ it, at the same time that the feeling of being wrecked so quickly, from Hinata doing barely anything, is only making it worse (better). He can't even imagine what it will be like when Hinata does get him alone, does have Kageyama all to himself, with no one around to see how Kageyama crumbles for him.  
  
"Ka-ge-ya-ma," Hinata breathes in his ear, drawing his name out teasingly. "Are you gonna come for me in front of everyone?"  
  
"Fuck—" Kageyama chokes out, right before he does just that. Hinata reaches up and presses a hand over his mouth, and Kageyama gasps into it, head pressed back into the seat. It's objectively the worst place ever to have an orgasm, sitting stiff and upright against a hard bus seat, but it somehow feels _really good_ , even better when Hinata whispers to him how amazing that was, how nice he looks right now, how he can't wait to get them home.  
  
Hinata is a little too good at this, Kageyama thinks.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hinata asks him quietly afterward when his breathing has finally started to slow. Kageyama nods, and the other boy leans up, quickly kissing his cheek. "Jeez, Kageyama."  
  
Kageyama elbows him. "What?" he grunts.  
  
"You know what!"  
  
Kageyama chooses not to respond, but after a few moments, he can't ignore the feeling of being watched. He rolls his eyes with as much dignity as he can muster. It's not much, with the way the inside of his briefs are starting to feel. "Quit staring, dumbass."  
  
"Why?" Hinata asks, and Kageyama can sense his stupid, cheeky grin. "Am I… embarrassing you?"  
  
The rest of the team is not entirely amused when they are woken up to the sound of Hinata screeching as he's put in a headlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


	6. Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Day 6: Size Difference is over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11015754) if you missed it!

If he's being honest, Kageyama would have to admit that he is, in fact, completely fascinated by Hinata's ass.

Maybe fascinated isn't the right word. Captivated, or entranced by, maybe. On occasion, others (Hinata) may have used the word "obsessed". Kageyama prefers "deeply interested".

He is very deeply interested when he comes back to their apartment one evening, to find Hinata baking, wearing an apron, one of Kageyama's old t-shirts, and clingy red boxer-briefs that are less underwear, more neon sign as far as Kageyama is concerned.

"Hi, Tobio!" Hinata says brightly when he sees him. He's mixing something in a bowl, some kind of goopy red fruit filling. "You're just in time, I was just about to start—oh!"

He breaks off into a startled squeak as Kageyama grabs him around the waist, hauling him away from the oven to bend him over the countertop, because yes, he _is_ just in time—in time to fuck Hinata absolutely senseless for being so goddamn cute. Hinata almost drops the bowl of filling, barely managing to set it on the counter.

"Where's the lube?" Kageyama huffs into Hinata's ear, pants already undone so he can grind his hips into Hinata's perfectly round, scarlet-clad butt. He knows Hinata feels how hard he's getting when the redhead starts to moan.

Um—I think—utensils?" Hinata gasps. Kageyama opens a drawer to his left, and sure enough, there it is, nestled in among the disposable chopsticks and spoons. They have stashes of lube everywhere in the apartment. No room is safe from their libido. "But, the pie crust! It's gonna burn—"

"We'll be quick," Kageyama promises him as he yanks Hinata's little red briefs down. To prove it, he slicks up both his hands messily, wrapping one around Hinata's dick, stroking him off hard and kneading his balls in turn, pushing a finger inside him with the other, thrusting and curling. Hinata loses it in record time, his high, sweet little moans tearing out of him loud and wordless. It takes barely any time for Kageyama to add another finger, and then a third.

"P-put it in me," Hinata begs soon, and if he's ready, Kageyama is more than—he pushes his own underwear down with wet fingers and lines his cock up with Hinata's entrance. Hinata's bare ass is flushed, darkening pink, and Kageyama drags his palm across one of his ass cheeks, spreading him open a little wider. Hinata groans. _"Now,_ Kageyama."

Kageyama presses into him fast and hard, bumping Hinata's slender hips up further on the counter in his eagerness. He fucks Hinata faster, and harder, harder, until Hinata's back is arching and he's crying out, fingers scrabbling over the countertop, clenching around Kageyama's cock, and when Kageyama comes, he makes sure to empty every last drop while he's buried inside Hinata, before he slides out slowly.

Hinata collapses over the countertop. His cock is still hard, red and leaking, and when Kageyama moves away from him, he looks over his shoulder with wide, stunned eyes.

"T-Tobio?" he asks, sounding breathless and strained. "I'm not—I didn't—"

"I know," Kageyama says, because he has had an idea. He grabs the bowl of fruit filling and slides it closer to them. "You will."

"I just mixed that," Hinata says mournfully, as Kageyama sticks his hands right into the gooey filling (strawberry). But the next second, he's letting out a little yelp, as Kageyama smacks his hands right against his ass cheeks, making sure he's got two plump, ample handfuls, before he shakes and squeezes, kneading Hinata's perfect bottom in his bare, strawberry covered hands. He goes to his knees.

Kageyama paints his skin in red fingerprints and licks off the sugary filling, bites down on the swell of his ass and feels Hinata jerk in surprise, presses his lips all over it in messy kisses. In between the two smeared strawberry handprints he left, Hinata is slick, sticky where Kageyama's cum drips back out of him, so Kageyama spreads his cheeks apart and covers Hinata's entrance with his mouth, lapping up the thick white cream spilling out of his boyfriend.

Hinata's breathing turns high-pitched and frantic. "Ah—Kageyama!" He keeps saying Kageyama's name, after that, rising in pitch and frequency, the sounds leaving him like sobs. Kageyama pulls him apart wide and pushes his tongue in deep, eating him out clean until Hinata's legs start to shake uncontrollably.

"I'm gonna come," Hinata whimpers, and Kageyama reaches around to stroke his cock at the same time that he curls his tongue inside him and sucks against his opening. He feels Hinata spill warm over his hand as he cries out brokenly, knees buckling. Kageyama gets to his feet to steady him.

It takes Hinata a little while to recover. When he does, he flops over onto his side on the countertop, a glare already forming over his features. "The crust is probably burned, now."

Kageyama snorts and leans down to kiss his forehead. "Sorry."

"You put your fingers, that you stuck _up my_ _butt_ , in my strawberry filling."

Kageyama has the sense to look a bit guilty about that. "Ah… you know it's hard for me to think when I—"

"See my _ass?_ " Hinata squawks at him, and Kageyama nods without so much as a denial.

He leans down again and murmurs, in what he hopes is his best I'm-sexy-and-also-I-love-you voice, "You have a really great ass."

Hinata allows a kiss despite where Kageyama's mouth has been, and even though his expression is still sour, his lips are very, very sweet, which means the Sexy Voice succeeded. Or maybe Kageyama is just lucky to have such an exceptionally forgiving boyfriend.

"You have strawberry filling all over your cheeks," Hinata tells him when he pulls away.

"So do you," Kageyama says, and Hinata buries a fist in his gut.

"Do you know, what this reminds me of, though?" Hinata asks, steadfastly ignoring Kageyama clutching at his stomach as he recovers from the not-so-surprising attack.

Kageyama shoots him a sideways glance. "This reminded you of something…?"

"Not like that." Hinata swats him. "But remember, that summer job, when I had that strawberry costume, and you were a—"

"You expect me to forget how we met?" Kageyama asks.

"It was a long time ago!" Hinata exclaims.

"I wouldn't forget meeting you," Kageyama says, rolling his eyes. "Dumbass. Come on, let's shower and try and save this stupid pie."

Hinata cheers and darts toward the oven, which belches forth a cloud of black smoke as soon as he opens it. They are sadly too late to save the pie, and instead decide on pizza.

For dessert, they go another round, and all is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, this is actually set in the future of a "different meeting" AU! So, in case you haven't read about the [summer job](http://esselley.tumblr.com/post/150546281424/drabble-prompt-kagehina-fruit-au)... :'D
> 
> [[@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


	7. Latex/Leather

The private party is an expensive one at a really nice venue, elaborate and wild. The evening is already in full swing by the time Kageyama and the rest of the dancers get there, and the first thing Kageyama notices is that it's mostly women party guests.

"Bachelorette parties are the most fun you'll have with your clothes on," Hinata tells him. "Well, some of your clothes on. I know the maid of honor! I'd dance for free, but they keep insisting on paying us."

As it turns out, bachelorette parties really _are_  kind of fun. A lot of the job description simply involves serving drinks in skimpy outfits and flirting, which Kageyama is terrible at, but with Hinata constantly cracking jokes about it to the party guests, he ends up delighting everyone as the awkward, quiet newcomer.

Kageyama is actually wearing more than he used to back at the club; he's a little oiled up and shirtless, and the low ride, hip hugging black leather pants he has on fit him like a glove. Hinata picked them out for him, and Hinata hasn't stopped staring at his ass since he put them on. Damn straight.

Hinata, on the other hand, is wearing next to nothing. The most substantial part of the outfit he has on are the miniscule, shiny black shorts that are so teeny in back at least forty percent of his ass cheeks are on display. The rest of the outfit consists of thin straps like suspenders, that dip so low in the front below his navel he won't even have to strip at all.

Speaking of which, the stripping doesn't start until relatively late in the evening, when everyone has passed the point of tipsy. For the most part, Kageyama gets to sit and watch. He's got a good buzz going, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to Hinata's turn. But when it comes, and Hinata hops to his feet with a grin, ready to go, there is a soft little scream and chorus of giggles from the watching crowd, who stop him before he can get to the stage.

His friend, the maid of honor, asks him if he'll do a lap dance instead.

"For the bride?" Hinata asks playfully, who covers her face and shakes her head.

"No, for, um, him," the bride-to-be says. She points at Kageyama.

Kageyama meets Hinata's eyes over the heads of the crowd, and feels his pulse skyrocket. Hinata's bright smile turns darker, a challenge mixed in.

"If you're okay with it!" the bride says anxiously, looking flustered.

"I'm fine with it," Kageyama says. He raises his hand, beckoning Hinata forward in the universal gesture for "bring it on".

He only has about two seconds to prepare himself, before Hinata does, absolutely, bring it.

Hinata straddles him with his legs spread wide, hips rolling hard to the heavy, sultry beat of the music as he grinds himself and his little shiny black shorts down on Kageyama's lap like there's nobody else in the room but them. They are far from the only people there, though, and their audience goes wild, as Kageyama slides his hand under one of Hinata's suspender straps and strokes his way up Hinata's perfect, glistening chest, before he yanks on the strap with his fingers, snapping it hard, right over Hinata's nipple.

Hinata moans obscenely, then throws his head back in a delighted laugh, raising his arms over his head to dance hypnotically in Kageyama's lap. His skin is red in a bold line under the strap where Kageyama snapped it, and the rest of him is starting to flush with exhilaration… and arousal. The thin fabric of his faux leather shorts hides nothing, least of all the fact that he's half hard.

Not that Kageyama isn't. It would be virtually impossible not to be, with the way Hinata keeps grinding his ass down against his cock, dragging over it so firmly Kageyama can feel it even through the leather pants. He's given plenty of lap dances before, but he's never been on the receiving end of one, and though he'll never admit it, Hinata is knocking it out of the park right now.

He tears his eyes away from Hinata's hips (and his dick… Kageyama is definitely staring at his dick) to look up at him. Hinata gives him a slow, self-satisfied smile, dragging his bottom lip through his teeth.

Kageyama slides his hand up Hinata's back to grab onto the back of his neck, holding him firmly in place so he can roll his hips up to meet him, rocking against him so hard that Hinata gasps, head tipping back as he adjusts to match Kageyama's movements. They're being so rough, boldly sexual, and there are actual shrieks of glee from the crowd.

"See," Hinata calls out over the music, as Kageyama abandons all pretense and circles his hips against Hinata's like he would if he was inside him, "this is what happens when you don't train him well!"

Kageyama bares his teeth in a grin and growls, leaning forward to bite the black suspender strap, tugging at it as Hinata teases his fingers low on Kageyama's stomach, before trailing them up his chest, over his shoulders and the back of his neck, to wind into his hair.

He drags Kageyama's head down as arches his back, picking his hips up so he can roll them dangerously close to Kageyama's face, the noticeable bulge in his shiny shorts nearly brushing the tip of Kageyama's nose.

Kageyama still isn't backing down. He grabs Hinata's ass with both hands, the skin tight material of those damn shorts smooth under his fingers, and lets the redhead grind obscenely, right in his face. Kageyama knows there's people watching. He knows, and he can't help but imagine what it would be like to get Hinata all to himself, over and above him like this, but naked, completely bare, ready to have him after the private show—

The song ends. Their onlookers erupt into a storm of screaming and applause as Hinata gets off him slowly, with a smirk that suggests he knows exactly what Kageyama was thinking. Kageyama doesn't care—he wants him to know.

It's the early hours of the morning when they finally pack up to leave the party, which has been by all accounts a huge success. Hinata joins Kageyama in the car after he's finished thanking their hosts.

"That was good," Kageyama says nonchalantly as Hinata settles into the seat next to him.

"I'm fairly sure they'll be inviting us back for the next one," Hinata says, grinning out the window, before he turns to look at Kageyama. "Which is good, it gives us time."

"Time for what?" Kageyama asks.

Hinata looks him up and down, eyes traveling slowly over Kageyama's whole body. Kageyama stares back at him, fully aware that he's currently a sweaty, somewhat disheveled, leather pants wearing mess. Hinata doesn't seem to mind.

"Practice," Hinata tells him finally. "I'm going to teach you how to move like that."

Kageyama scoffs, even as he feels a pleasant heat start low in his gut, spiraling outward. "You think I can't already?"

"No," Hinata says. "I'd like to see you prove me wrong, though."

Kageyama thinks he'd like to prove him wrong, many, many times, if possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame reallycorking for this being late, oops. You can read more stripper KageHina ficlets [here on my Tumblr](http://esselley.tumblr.com/tagged/stripper%20au)!
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


	8. Medical Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 9, 10, and 12 are standalone fics - you can find them all in [this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016)!

"I feel like, on the whole, I've been a good person," Kageyama says, his voice soft and weakened. "I know—that middle school was kind of rough. I made some mistakes. But I think I managed to make amends, I really…" He trails off with a shuddering sigh.

At the edge of the bed, Hinata sits watching him, cheek resting on his knees, arms locked around his legs. "Kageyama..."

"I could have been nicer, that's true," Kageyama says. "To you, sometimes. Even though you're an idiot. And Tsukki, that piece of shit, pain in my ass, absolute bastard—"

"Kageyama."

Kageyama sighs again, and places his hand over his eyes. "Sorry. I just—I feel like I've tried to make the best of things. I just don't see how I deserve this."

 _"Kageyama,"_ Hinata says, "you have a _cold."_

Kageyama pulls his hand away from his face to glare at him. "I _know_ that. And I feel _fucking awful!"_

It stands to reason that Kageyama would be the absolute largest baby when he's sick, which he almost never is. Kageyama hates things being out of his control. He hates not being able to play volleyball, and he especially hates not performing at one hundred percent physical capacity. Hinata doesn't think he's ever seen his best friend and boyfriend of the past several years so miserable.

"You just need to rest," Hinata tells him, in his best talking-to-a-distressed-puppy voice. "You need fluids and you need sleep."

Kageyama loses it. He flails around in the pillows and blankets wildly for a few seconds like an angry octopus throwing a tantrum.

"I don't want to sleep—" Kageyama says, kicking at the sheets in outrage. "I don't want any more chicken soup—" He tosses his head around on the pillow. "I hate feeling so _gross—_ "

"I know," Hinata says soothingly. He pats Kageyama's leg, once Kageyama has collapsed back into the bed, exhausted from his outburst, and there is no more danger of being kicked in the face. "But, I'll be right here! We can watch some volleyball matches, or play video games…"

Kageyama rolls over onto his face and just lays there, unmoving.

"Kageyamaaaa," Hinata wheedles. "You're gonna suffocate."

"Good," comes the muffled reply.

 _"Not_ good," Hinata tells him. "I'd miss you a lot."

"Remember me as I was," Kageyama responds.

"Oh my _gosh,_ Kageyama," Hinata says, giggling now. When Kageyama still refuses to reply, Hinata crawls on top of him, lying prone across his back. Kageyama grunts.

"It's not nice to laugh at a sick person," he says.

"I'm not laughing at you because you're sick, I'm laughing because you're _dumb._ "

Kageyama rolls over, finally, so he can look at Hinata. It makes Hinata feel instantly bad for teasing him. Kageyama's hair is a mess, and his nose is redder than a cherry, and his lips are chapped. He stares morosely at Hinata and gives an enormous sniffle, before sneezing, suddenly, out of nowhere. He has just enough time to look baffled, as though he's never experienced the act of sneezing before, and then he sneezes four more times in rapid succession, shaking the entire bed with the force of each one.

He groans and slumps back against the pillows, all the fight and frustration gone out of him. Hinata melts as Kageyama stares up at him with big, watery blue eyes, still sniffling pitifully.

"Tobio," Hinata says, brushing his disheveled bangs off his forehead, "you are cute."

"Thanks," Kageyama says, his voice all stopped up and nasally. "I want to kiss you. But I _can't._ " His voice is so sad, Hinata feels like his heart is breaking. "This _sucks._ "

"Well…" Hinata thinks about this. "I can kiss you."

"No, you can't," Kageyama says reproachfully.

Hinata smiles. "Mm-hmm, I can. Just not here." He touches Kageyama's lips with his finger, and makes a mental note to force him into using chapstick later, no matter how much Kageyama hates it. Kageyama looks at him, confused.

He becomes less confused and more panicky when Hinata crawls back down the bed, pulling some of the blankets away as he goes.

"Hinata?" he asks, voice rising. "Oy—Hinata—don't—" He breaks off when Hinata tugs down his soft, fleece-y pajama pants. They have cows and little bottles of milk on them (a birthday gift from Yachi).

"I'm pretty much positive this will make you feel better," Hinata informs him, pressing his lips to the slope of Kageyama's hip.

"You're gonna get sick!" Kageyama protests.

Hinata waves a hand nonchalantly, arm held up high like a periscope, so Kageyama can view his disdain. "You can't catch germs from a _penis,_ Kageyama," he says.

 _"What,_ " Kageyama chokes, and then, "Hinata, oh my god—"

Hinata licks his cock wetly, feeling it getting hotter and harder against his tongue as he takes it in his mouth. He pulls off to say, "Yeah, that's just, like, mouth stuff." He thinks. Isn't that why people cover their mouths when they sneeze? Eh, it'll be fine.

"Hnnnh," is Kageyama's only response, as Hinata starts to suck on him.

Poor Kageyama, Hinata thinks, sliding his hands up and down his boyfriend's trembling thighs to get a better grip as he sucks on the now fully erect cock in his mouth, tongue laving over the tip to slide into the slit. Kageyama jerks and shudders. He's all sick-sweaty and gross—but… kind of also sweaty and hot, skin under Hinata's fingers burning up with his slight fever. He's even more pliant under Hinata's touch than usual, hands twisted in the sheets, voice a soft, needy whimper. Hinata pulls himself up to balance on his knees, pushing the waistband of his gym shorts down to fist his own cock with one hand.

Kageyama has been sick for three days, so that's three days they've gone without doing anything like this, and as soon as he has a hand on himself, he feels it like an electric shock, snapping from his stomach all the way out to his fingers, his toes curling. He moans around Kageyama's cock, and Kageyama keens.

"I'm not gonna last long," he breathes out, already wrecked, and Hinata takes a break for a few seconds, to let his jaw relax as he kisses Kageyama all over his sweat-drenched thighs.

"That's fine," Hinata tells him. "I told you I'd take care of you. I just want you to feel better."

He looks up to see Kageyama peeking down at him with his runny nose and heavy eyes. He wipes his nose on his sleeve and whispers, "Okay," in his hoarse, stuffy voice, and then a mumbled, "Love you."

"Love you, too," Hinata grins at him. "Don't sit up, I don't want you to puke again."

Kageyama makes a face and flops back into the pillows. Hinata licks him over again, before sliding his cock between his lips, sinking slowly down over him, until he's got Kageyama nearly all the way in. What he can't take, he wraps his hand around, pumping at the same pace that he bobs his head up and down, as Kageyama weakly rolls his hips up to meet him. Hinata shivers when he rubs his thumb in hard circles over the tip of his own dick. He's not going to last long, either.

Kageyama suddenly goes stiff all over, a half yelp escaping him—it cuts off weirdly, like a snorting noise, and Hinata thinks he must be close. This is further confirmed when Kageyama says, breathlessly,

"Hinata, I'm—I'm going to—I have to—"

Hinata sinks low over him, right as Kageyama lets loose the _loudest sneeze_ Hinata has ever heard in his entire life, at the same time that he orgasms.

Probably one of the least sexy ways Hinata has ever managed to come is with Kageyama suffering another sneezing fit while he spills down Hinata's throat. But, that's how it happens. Hinata swallows, eyes watering as he rubs Kageyama's thigh and finishes wet into the sheets below him, body shaking. He hopes Kageyama doesn't mind, since he's basically stuck in bed. The last time he stood up for too long, he really did puke.

After they're both done, and Hinata has re-buried Kageyama in blankets, he climbs back up the bed to spoon the large, shapeless lump from behind.

Kageyama tells him, "I feel better."

Hinata squeezes him. "That's good."

"I had to sneeze."

"Yeah, I was there," Hinata says, before dissolving into laughter.

Retribution comes swift, when he wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache and a nose like a leaky faucet. To his credit, Kageyama only says "I told you so" once. And later on, he repays Hinata for the previous day, since, as he puts it, he is now immune.

It _does_ make Hinata feel way better, so at least he was right about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


	9. Waxplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _chan · dler,_ n.**  a person who makes or sells candles

In a little tiny village sat a little tiny house,  
In the row betwixt the butcher and the baker.  
And the windows of this house were forever all aglow,  
For there lived Tobio, the candlemaker.

‘Round the village lay the mountains,  
Tall and wide and capped with snow,  
And they made a pretty sight in light of day.  
But at night the winds grew chill,  
As the air with snow did fill,  
And the people of the village hid away.

Winter woke to sing her song  
About the beauty of the dark,  
And the chandler, oh, he was kept very busy.  
But he liked the toil of work,  
And his candles made their mark,  
When the town, after sundown, was all a-tizzy.

Thanks to bright young Tobio  
The whole town was given light,  
And his talent made the evenings safe and warm.  
But the bell above his door rang  
On one bitter, windy night,    
And what he saw there left him feeling most alarmed.

‘Twas a boy with hair of red,  
A figure small, his eyes so wide  
They held in them every flicker of the light.  
But the whole of him was bare,  
And the blue tint of his skin  
Seemed so ghostly it gave Tobio a fright.

"Who are you, and why’d you come here?"  
Asked the chandler in great shock,  
"Another moment and you could have frozen solid!"  
"No, not I," replied the boy,  
"But my feet _are_ very cold,  
Though I’ve never been warm either, to my knowledge."

"What’s your name, where are you from?"  
It was: "Hinata, from the mountain."   
Now, this answer made the candlemaker pause.  
"Are you human?" he inquired.  
"Not like you," it said, "though I would  
Much appreciate your help with my small cause."

"Are you stupid?" Tobio asked,  
"Dumb? A dullard? Little changeling.  
Did your mother drop you when you were a baby?"  
"That’s not nice!" said small Hinata,  
"When I came here just to see you,  
To ask if you could heat me up, possibly, maybe!"

He continued: "I was told you had a gift,  
And that your hands make people warm.  
It gave me reason, yes, to hope.  
That you could be the one  
Who could take away the cold,  
For I don’t know how much longer I can cope."

"If I do this, will you go?"  
Tobio asked, now feeling cross.  
"I have work to do and this is too annoying."  
"I’ll never bother you again,"   
Hinata swore, "just this, and then  
I’ll be gone before the night turns into morning."

Tobio bade him lay across  
The small table stuck with wax  
That he used throughout the day to make his candles.  
The hot wax he _drip-drip-dripped_  
Over the boy’s cold, naked skin,  
But it soon proved to be more than they could handle.

"Ah! That feels—" Hinata gasped,  
As he felt it on his body,  
On his chest and stomach, lower on his thighs.  
"Is it bad?" Tobio asked him.  
"No, don’t stop," Hinata begged,  
As his skin flushed, much to Tobio’s surprise.

The cold pallor faded slowly,  
Blue to pink, then red as roses,  
Like the flower buds that bloom first in the spring.  
"Are you warm yet?"  
"Almost, nearly," the boy breathed, "I thank you, dearly,  
And to do so I think I know just the thing."

His touch was soft, his fingers cold,  
When they brushed Tobio’s cheek,  
And like melting snow the chandler leaned in close.  
It was him now that was warmed  
As the boy’s lips met his own,  
And he felt as though all time itself had froze.

"I just wanted to know once,"   
Hinata whispered as they parted,  
"What it is to have something as nice as this."  
Though no hands were hot as wax,  
Hinata moaned when they were on him,  
Warmed by Tobio's kiss, after kiss, after kiss.

Now in all the other seasons, the chandler works alone,  
In the summer, spring, and fall, without a flaw.  
But in winter, when the chill comes, he waits to hear the entry chime,  
And let in the boy who caused his heart to thaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with this one :)
> 
> Prompt 14: Sensory Deprivation is a [standalone fic](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016/works/11783778) \- all fics for Kinktober are going into [this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016)!
> 
> [[@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


	10. Xenophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _xenophily, xenophilia_ \- an affection for unknown/foreign objects or people  
>  _xenophile_ \- one attracted to foreign things (as styles or people)

Hinata Shouyou has bright red hair.

The rest of him matches; bright eyes and a bright smile and the brightest laugh, a bit too high-pitched. He's short in a world of tall. He shouts and he gets quiet with determination and sad with the weight of defeat.

Meeting him, for Kageyama, is like peeling back a layer of fuzz that's been hanging over the world, like shedding his skin. He feels it from the first moment Hinata spikes his toss, not just proving himself to Kageyama, but blasting the old king's expectations out of the water, almost like Hinata is laughing at his outdated notions.

Laughing at the thought that Kageyama could have ever found him unnecessary. Not just to win—but in everything. Hinata is necessary. For his team. As a friend. To love.

Kageyama's never felt anything quite like what he feels for Hinata Shouyou.

And it's not just because Hinata is the opposite, of everything Kageyama had known before. It's not just because Hinata replaces the angry words and glaring looks and the fear in his heart with trust and smiles and joy (though in the beginning, these are many of the reasons).

It's also because they get older, and Hinata never gets less different. Kageyama never becomes more used to him. Only more fond.

Hinata sings while he's going to the bathroom. He falls asleep while eating sometimes, but doesn't stop chewing. He laughs so hard over the littlest things that he cries, and then he looks at Kageyama in confusion, like he's wondering why Kageyama isn't laughing, too. So Kageyama does.

Hinata delivers to Kageyama the shock of his first kiss. His lips are warm and his hands are eager and his body is small. He invades Kageyama's space the same as he always does, and it's nothing like what Kageyama would have ever imagined his first kiss would be, if he'd ever thought about it much to begin with. But when it finally happens, he doesn't think he could have imagined it any other way.

He's glad he never cared before, because when Hinata kisses him, there's no other kiss, real or imagined, that could ever come close to it. Not because it's the longest kiss or the most skillful kiss or anything like that.

Because it's a Hinata kiss. And there's nothing else in the world that could compare, because there's nobody else like Hinata out there, anywhere.

And Kageyama loves every bit of his strangeness.

*

Kageyama Tobio has blue eyes.

They're dark, like his hair, and sometimes like his personality, which is so serious, _too_ serious, at times. He glares at everything, his teachers, small animals, milk boxes, even if he's not actually angry at them. The only item he's never glared at is a volleyball (or volleyballs, plural).

The one thing he smiles at most, though, is Hinata.

The first time they met was a rude awakening for Hinata, who had never known anyone could be so demanding or egotistical in his entire life. He'd also never known anyone to pin down the core of who he is so fast, cut right to the center of his being. Nobody has ever made him angry like this. Kageyama wants to know what Hinata's been doing the past three years—well, Hinata's going to _show_ him.

And he _does_ show him. But what Hinata finds truly amazing are the things Kageyama shows him in return. He's thought all along that if he can't be tall, then he has to be everything else—the fastest, the coolest, the ace. People always discounted him because of his height, so he always had to give them other reasons to believe in him.

Kageyama does something else. He doesn't count Hinata out because of his height—he counts Hinata out because Hinata, truthfully, sucks. But once Hinata gives Kageyama a reason to believe, Kageyama never doubts him again, not once. And he teaches Hinata that he doesn't have to be everything else, because Kageyama doesn't think for one second that Hinata is too small to be able to reach his dreams. Kageyama teaches Hinata that he can just be himself. Because now he has a team. He has a partner.

One of the things Hinata learns about himself is that he loves Kageyama.

Kageyama tosses to him, and he argues with him, and he makes Hinata feel like he can fly. They cry together, and they laugh together (even if Hinata does most of the visible laughing—he knows Kageyama is, too, in his own way).

But he also loves the weird way Kageyama ties his shoes, and he loves when Kageyama starts to lean on him during breaks in practice in their second year, and how even years after middle school his smiles still look like question marks on his face unless he's completely unaware he's doing it.

Hinata has the capacity to feel lots of emotions strongly, but Kageyama has the depth to feel singular emotions deeply, and the first time he says, “I love you,” it comes from the bottom of his heart and soul. It's not the first time Hinata has heard the words—his family loves him, after all—but Kageyama says them _different._ He makes them sound new, unfamiliar, amazing.

Kageyama says every one of those three words like it's the last time he'll ever be allowed to say them.

So of course, like always, Hinata has to prove him wrong.

And soon they become familiar to both of them—Kageyama murmurs them against Hinata's lips. Hinata whispers them as Kageyama's hands roam over his skin. Kageyama sighs them when he sinks warm inside Hinata, as they both discover things that are new.

Every time they think they know more about each other than they do about themselves, they find something else to be learned, to share for the first time, and to hold onto forever.

Hinata loves how weird Kageyama can be.

But they love each other, because they understand each other best.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post the rest of the Kinktober fics as standalones in the end, so this is the last that will go into this chapter fic! Phew! 
> 
> You can find the other 20 or so (listed in order) on the [collection profile page](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016/profile)!
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
